Everything Changed While at Wave Country
by Sandaime Hokage
Summary: Events in Wave Country changed Naruto's life forever. For better or worse we can only wait and see. Naru/FemHaku


**A/N Well this is my first fic so go easy on me, English lessons aren't my strong point,, but I think did okay.**

**This fic is not going to follow canon at all really, however I have some pretty cool ideas which might link this fic back to the canon at later date.**

Team 7 had been in wave for two weeks, Kakashi had just recovered from the injuries he had sustained from fighting Zabuza. The whole of Team 7 except Naruto were at the bridge, as they were expecting Zabuza to try assassinate Tazuna again, as Zabuza should of recovered from his injuries by now.

All of a sudden mist began to envelope the whole of the bridge, "Everyone get off the bridge" Kakashi shouted to all the workers. As soon as they heard this they quickly collected their belonging and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They had been ready to do just this for a long time now as Kakashi had briefed them on what they should do if they were ever to be attacked.

After the last worker had left Zabuza and his accomplice Haku, who was dressed as a Hunter-nin from Kirigakure appeared on the bridge. "We are here to kill the bridge builder if you want to live give him to us." Zabuza shouted to Kakashi.

"That is not an option, he hired us to protect him and that is what we are going to do." Kakashi shouted back.

He then turned towards Sakura and Sasuke, " Sakura, I want you to protect Tazuna and Sasuke I want you to fight the Hunter-nin, I will help you as soon as I kill Zabuza, hopefully Naruto will get here soon."

"I don't need that demon's help, I am an Uchiha." Sasuke boasted before he ran towards the hunter-nin pulling out a kunai as he ran.

~With Naruto~

While this was happening Naruto had just woken up to an empty house, "Where is everyone?" he muttered to himself, while wiping sleep from his eyes.

Suddenly he noticed the sound of commotion coming from outside the front of the house. He quickly got up and jumped out the window at the back of the house so he could see what was happening without being seen. Once he was safely hidden from view in a tree, he saw that two of Gato's hired thugs had captured Tsunami and Inari was in the process of running toward the thugs to save his mother.

Without thinking Naruto quickly whipped out two kunai and threw them at the two thugs. A second later the two kunai were imbedded into the backs of the two thugs necks. He quickly jumped towards the two people he just saved, " Are you both okay? he questioned mother and son.

"We are both fine, thank you for saving us," Tsunami replied while clutching her son to her bosom while crying silent tears.

"I must getting going, Gato must have made his move if he sent these thugs here to capture you, I must help my team at the bridge. Do you have somewhere safe to hide till this is all over?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tsunami replied.

"Good, I will send a shadow clone with you to protect you in case more of Gato's men come look for you."

Naruto quickly left behind a shadow clone and began his journey towards the bridge, wondering if he would arrive on time.

A couple of minutes later Naruto landed on the bridge only to see the bodies of Kakashi, Team 7 and Tazuna laying on the floor surrounded by blood. Tazuna was laying on the ground next to his head which was gruesomely detached from his body. Next to him was the body of Sakura who had suffered the same fate as well, while bravely trying to protect their client. Both of them had been decapitated with one swing of the Kubikiribōchō, Zabuza's legendary sword. To the right of their bodies lay Sasuke his body gruesomely riddled with senbon needles, many sticking out of his face and other vital areas. Last was Kakashi's body which was badly cut up, however the injury that had finished off the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi was a hole where his heart should have been.

All of a sudden Zabuza and Haku, who was dressed as a Hunter-nin appeared, Naruto quickly reached into his ninja pouch and grabbed a kunai and got into a defensive stance, even though he knew he had no chance of surviving this encounter. Before Naruto could do anything rash, Haku took off her mask, "Naruto, don't try fighting us you will lose and you death will be for nothing" Naruto was shocked to see the girl he had met in the forest was collaborating with Zabuza.

FLASHBACK

Naruto had just woken up to the sound of movement, as soon as he opened his eyes, he found he was staring at one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. He quickly rolled away so he could get up. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," the girl said.

"You didn't frighten me, I was just surprised to see such a beautiful face," he quickly replied without thinking.

A blush quickly appeared on the girls face, "Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, also blushing once he realised what he had said.

"My name's Haku," the girl replied, composing herself after Naruto's comment, and short silence then engulfed the area, " If I may ask, what are you doing sleeping out here in the cold?" Haku asked.

"I was just doing some late night training when I must have fallen asleep," Naruto lied, the real reason he had fallen asleep out here was to get away from his team. They had been arguing again and things had quickly gotten out of hand. He hated his team and they hated him, Sakura and Sasuke didn't want to be in the same team as the 'demon,' they hated his guts, they believed that Naruto was the Kyuubi reincarnate and didn't deserve to live. They always tried to distance themselves from him during training and even while doing missions, they always made him do the worst jobs during D rank missions, such as shovelling manure if they were hired to help out at farms. Even during spars or training sessions they would purposely try to hurt Naruto more than what was necessary in a friendly spar.

Kakashi was no different, he tried avoiding training Naruto as much as possible, only teaching him the bare minimum so it looked like he had been training him. He would often help Sasuke and Sakura make Naruto's life a living hell, Naruto couldn't ignore a direct order from his teams captain so he was always made to do the disgusting jobs on mission. During training he would always turn a blind eye to the things Sasuke and Sakura would do and say to Naruto.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Naruto in turn asked the girl, curious to why a delicate looking girl was out here all alone with the danger of Gato's men.

"Oh, I'm just collecting some medical herbs for my friend." Haku replied.

"Would you like some help?" Naruto asked, wanting to talk to someone that wouldn't look down on him and insult him.

"That would be nice, thank you." So they spent the rest of the morning collecting herbs together getting to know each other better. 'He really is quite handsome' Haku thought to herself while inspecting Naruto from top to bottom. 'She really is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen' Naruto thought while checking her out.

"Tell me why do you fight, do you fight for honour, fame or do you have precious people you want to protect?" Haku asked after they had been collecting herbs for a while.

There was a slight pause while Naruto thought the question through, "I don't really have a reason to fight, I fight because I must to survive, I am not liked in my village, everyone hates me and they have tried to kill me many times, I have no friends to speak of, everyone avoids me, I have no purpose in this life," Naruto replied while looking away into the sky with a sad expression on his face. He wasn't sure why he was telling these things to this girl he had only just met.

Upon hearing this Haku was shocked, this boy in front of her was just like her, infact he had it even worse than her. When her father had found out about her bloodlimit and killed her mother, she had accidentally killed her father and the mob he had gathered after they turned on her. For a while Haku had been all alone, living on the streets, having to steel food just to survive, that was until Zabuza had come along and saved her from her life of poverty. Maybe she could influence Zabuza into saving the boy just as he had saved her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Naruto, I don't want to fight you… in fact I want to help you. Back when we first met in the forest you told me about your life, I had a life similar to yours, even though it wasn't as bad. That was until Zabuza found me and rescued me and gave me a purpose. If you want you can come along with me and Zabuza, then your life will have purpose and you won't be alone any longer" Haku said, silently hoping that he would accept her offer, she had come to like the boy, even thought they only spent a short time together. She would happily sacrifice herself for Zabuza, he was her master and she was his tool, however she wanted more, she wanted a friend.

"How do I know this is not a trick to try and kill me?" Naruto replied after a long pause.

"Fool, if I wanted to, I could have killed you a long time ago, the only reason you are alive is because Haku here told me you could be of some use to me." Zabuza scoffed at Naruto.

In his mind Naruto was weighing up all the pros of cons of accepting Haku's proposition. 'Should I accept? The village treats me like dirt, in fact they treat the dirt slightly better than me, I have nothing left for me in the village. Anyway its not like I have a choice if I don't accept Zabuza would cut me down anyway.' His mind then switched to what a life as a nuke-nin would be like, always running from hunter-nin, 'At least my life would never be dull' he thought to himself.

After a short pause where Naruto was debating over what to do he finally voiced his answer, "I accept."

**A/N Well there ends the fast chapter of my fic, this was an idea that I have been thinking about for a while and I wanted to try it out. I wasn't really sure how to begin the fic, I didn't want to write about his treatment in the village when he was a kid, as this is done a lot so instead I decided to write a small paragraph to tell you the differences of Naruto's treatment in this fic compared to the canon. **

**In short, there was no law which says people aren't allowed to tell the younger generation about Naruto containing the Kyuubi so both the older and younger generation hate him. The older generation beat him more severely as they would receive no punishment and the younger generation really just avoid him and say spiteful things.**

**I also decided to skip out the academy, team placement and team training and just start where I completely veer off the canon as they would be about the same really as the canon but Naruto would obviously be treated worse by everyone in the village.**

**However if people want to read more about his life before the C ranked mission to Wave to get more background information and to understand the story better, I might write a prologue which will contain some of the things I mentioned above, just specify what you might want in it in a review or in a message to me and if enough people want it I will write one. I might even write it if one person says they want it as I am not expecting loads of people to read my fic. **


End file.
